King Vegeta (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "Fighting Power: One Million??" Manga: "Beerus' Wrath" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Address=Planet Vegeta |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 (anime) |FamConnect= Toy Vegeta (Toy counterpart) Vegeta's Mother (mate) Vegeta (Son) Tarble (Son) Chi-Chi (Sister-in-law) Gure (Daughter-in-law) Bulma (Daughter-in-law) Bulla (Granddaughter) Future Trunks/Trunks (Grandson) Mr. Satan (comrade as Dark-Masked King) Mira (mentor) Towa (mentor) Shroom (mentor) Naraku (mentor) }}King Vegeta was once the reigning King of all Saiyans. He is the father of Vegeta, and Tarble. He was killed by Frieza. Appearance While under the service of the Dark Empire and in possession the Demon Heart; King Vegeta wears a black-white suit with black gloves, a black waist sash, black boots, and a red cape. After his Demon Heart was extracted; He continues to wear the suit, but discards the cape completely. Biography King Vegeta is saved by Putine and Towa to serve him as the Dark-Masked King and uses him to destroy most of the Earth during the Invasion. Thanks to power up of the Mask; he was formidable and even able to overpower Potential Unleashed Future Bulla, and Super Evolution Hypabramia. King Vegeta and Dark-Masked Mr. Satan manages to brutally defeat the two with mostly ease before being interrupted by Bardock and faces off the low-class warrior as he is able to outclass both of them. He manages to transform into a Demon form after his mask is damaged, and battles against the Saiyan. He was able to force him onto the defensive as he is knocked him to the ground even as a Spectral Super Saiyan Blue, but was easily wounded by his Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé form; resulting in his Runaway forms. Power King Vegeta was evidently no match for Frieza during his attempt to overthrow him, but after his heavy training with Shroom, Mira, and Towa while his power is augmented by Naraku; he was able to obtain a massive power boosts in order to be compatible to his son's power while his Dark Mask state put him at level equal to Bardock's Spectral Super Saiyan Blue. After his Dark Evolution; his power can be considered to be comparable to Jiren's power. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Execution Beam *Super Energy Wave Volley *Explosive Wave *Galick Gun **Galick Fire - A weaker variant he tried on 1st Form Frieza and failed. **Super Galick Gun **Double Galick Cannon *Double Axe Handle *Saiyan King's Flash - King Vegeta's pure version of Dark King's Flash **Super Saiyan King's Flash - A more powerful version of Saiyan King's Flash ***Blue Saiyan King's Flash - His strongest variation of Saiyan's King's Flash. *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blast ***Super Arcane Dark Explosive Wave - A more powerful explosive imbued by the dark energy of Corrupt Ki Blast. *Dark King's Flash **Demonic King's Flash - After entering his Super Saiyan form while in his Demon state; he uses a Demonic version of Dark King's Flash in a final attempt to destroy Bardock. *Kiai *Slowed Aging - Due to the Demon Heart that was transplanted into King Vegeta; his aging process was slowed to point that he was able to keep his youthful appearance even after training for 46 years with the Demons. Forms Great Ape King Vegeta has the ability to transform into a Great Ape. Demon Heart After being rescued by Towa and Putine; she gave him a heart transplant after his was heavily damaged by Frieza, and placed the heart of once powerful demon with a few alterations to the heart to make it compatible to the Saiyan King. In this state; his sclera becomes Jet-black, and gains a black aura. Dark-Masked King King Vegeta is placed under Gravy's control with specialised version of the Dark-Masked that turns him into a personification of their boss. In this state; is total under their control and command willing to harm even his own son. He wears red robes similar to his Dark-Masked Evolution used by Mr. Satan. Demon King Vegeta After his mask was shattered by Bardock; he enters a dark evolution; increasing his power and giving him a purple aura. In this state; one strand of his hair is red, his ears become pointy like a Mira's, and the rest of his hair is black. Now that his limiter has been removed; he is able to fully match Bardock in his Spectral Super Saiyan Blue form, and no longer is controlled by the Demon Gods as his mind has become fully warped in this form due to believing that Vegeta is dead. Out of Control/Runaway After Bardock enters his Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé form; King Vegeta becomes enraged after he gave him a bloody nose and enters an Out of Control/Runaway form. His cape detaches from his suit as it changes in colour to red and white as opposed to black and white as a strand of hair opposite to his red strand also become red. Super Saiyan King Vegeta enters his Demonic-Super Saiyan after nearly being convinced of the lies fed to him by the Dark Empire, and attempts to kill Bardock in this form. While in this form; he has his usual black hair, red sclera with green eyes, and white aura. Super Saiyan King Vegeta retained the ability to become Super Saiyan managed to adapt to the regular Super Saiyan. He obtained this form during his time training with Mira and the others, but never used it due to the amount of power he had in his Demon Heart and Dark-Mask forms. Super Saiyan 2 After realising what he did to Future Bulla while under their control - King Vegeta become enraged enough to become Super Saiyan 2, and tried to attack Gravy in rage only to be easily defeated by the Demon God. Super Saiyan God King Vegeta performed the Super Saiyan God ritual with Future Bulpan, Future Gohan, Ace, Original Future Goten, and New Future Trunks under suggestion from Chronoa and managed to obtain Super Saiyan God before having his power augmented by Naraku even further. Potential Unleashed After his potential and his power was augmented by Naraku; she manages to move the power of his Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan, and Out of Control form into his base form despite not having his Demon Heart anymore. He was able to reach power high enough to challenge Ultra Instinct "Harbinger". Potential Unleashed: Super Saiyan Blue King Vegeta is able to combine his Potential Unleashed power with his Super Saiyan Blue form; creating a more powerful form. Believing that it's not that he can't use the form; it's that he doesn't need to and manages to prove that he is able to use the state with his Super Saiyan Blue combining the power used in his previous state with his Super Saiyan Blue form. Super Saiyan Blue After training with Naraku in the Room of Eternity within the Abyss of Time; he was able to obtain the ability to use Super Saiyan Blue. He is able to improve this form further by utilising it injunction with Potential Unleashed. Kills *Brench-seijin - Decimated the entire race on orders of Dark Empire *Inhabitants of Gure's Planet - Wiped out with the planet. *Many Humans - Decimated while invading Earth *Earth's King of Age 950 - Killed after his castle toppled over *Heroes of Age 950 - All wiped out Category:Canon Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Kings Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Magic User